


The Firefly Dims

by Valie (BatchSan)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, April Showers Challenge, Dark, Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-28
Updated: 2001-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Valie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry from Hotaru's diary after Chibiusa dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firefly Dims

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if Chibiusa dies at some point in canon (it's been years since I watched SM)? I don't think so, so this is an AU.

_A darkness surrounds me and I feel so empty, so hollow... She didn't have to  
die like that... for me. I feel so lost without her by my side. She was my world,  
my everything... and now she's gone._

 _The other senshis look at me strangely. Maybe because I walk around now  
with no sense of direction. Or maybe it's because they didn't know about the  
love shared between me and her._

 _I've tried to tell them, but would always chicken out at the last moment... I  
think I'll rest now, for tomorrow is my last... Goodbye._

***

Hotaru closed her journal and walked to her bed. Laying down, she held a  
picture of Chibiusa close to her. She looked up at the ceiling, heart heavy, before closing  
her eyes.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> ._. So far I have no intentions of continuing this storyline, but I might one day, just don't hold your breath on it. ^^; Sorry.


End file.
